The Triplets and the Sorcerers stone
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: The Potter triplets have been mistreated by the Dursley's since forever. But everything changes when they get their Hogwarts letter. And who is the mysterious handsome Vampire Defense Professor? MxM relationships don't like don't read no flames please review.
1. The disapearing window

**Chapter 1 the disappearing window.**

Moistelia, Wetisha and Dampina were triplets who lived with their uncle and aunt Mr and Mrs Dursely. They didnt like things that were magic.

Mr Dursely worked for gunnings who made hammers. He was fat and had no neck at all and a bad mustache. Mrs Dursely was blond and like a stick and a slender bony giraaffe like neck. she used it to spy on people, but not like a spy for the govenment.

They had a child he was called Dudley and mr and Mrs Dursely believed that he was the best in the town.

But he wansnt, he was really horrible to Moistellia, Wetisha and Dampina, who had to live in the cubpoard under the Durselys stairs.

"GET UP!"

Dampina woke up. Wetisha was already awake and comforting Moistellia who had been having a nightmare and was crying.

"GET UP!" Auntie Petunia screamed again

"I was having a dream about a flying motorbike." Said Moistellia when Dampina asked what the nightmare was about, 'There was blood everywhere and we were in the sky. Our heads were bleeding.' He cried while Wetisha patted his shoulder.

"Are you up yet?' Said Auntie Petunia, 'You three should get up and make our breakfast. If you do it well you can have a sandwich today.''

Their stomachs growled they hadn't eaten for days and were starving and sad.

'Yes Aunt Petunia,' Said Dampina as she got out of the cupboard and went to the kitchen.

'Are you okay now?' asked Wetisha.

'Yes.' Sniffed Moistellia as he got out of the cubpoard as well and Wetisha followed.

They were wearing ugly baggy clothes that were too small to fit fat Dudley but they were very small so they could fit into them so Auntie Petunia didnt buy them cloths they just wore Dudley's old ones.

The living room was full of presents for Dudley for it was his birthday. He had 300 presents, Moistellia counted them all very quickly because he had OCD and had to count things all of the time.

Dampina was frying the eggs in the pan but she had to stand on a stool to reach them. Moistellia was busy buttering the slices of toast and trying to flip the bacon while Wetisha was preparing the teapot with loose leaf tea. Wetisha was very good at making tea so they always had to do it. Moistellia was the best at cooking he was literally perfect and never cooked stuff badly.

He seasoned the bacon and flipped it with one hand and got toast from the toaster with his other hand, he wanted to be a professional chef when he grew up.

Dampina was really good at science maths english, history and geography, she loved chemistry and got the best marks in the whole country which made Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia really angry because she was even better than.

Wetisha was quite bad at school and cooking but they could do martial arts and could communicate with animals, who always understood and obeyed Wetisha. It's how number six Private Drive was always so rat free.

"Here is your tea,' Said Wetisha, 'It is Early Grey.'

Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia took the cups and smacked Wetisha in the cheek, calling them a freak.

Dampina and Moistellia looked worried but could not do anything while they're Auntie and Uncle were still in the room.

They made the plates with the bacon and eggs and toast and brought the plates over to the table. Wetisha got the third plate and brought it to Dudley's seat. The triplets were not allowed to sit at the table, they were forced to sit on the floor.

Dudley came downstairs and counted his presents.

'300?! BUT THAT'S TWO LESS THAN LAST YEAR?'

Uncle Vernon panicked and said, "But some are bigger than last year."

"BUT I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!"

Auntie Petunia thought of an idea, "We'll get you six new ones on the way home from the zoo."

"How many will that be?" Dudley was bad at maths.

"You!" Said Uncle Vernon pointing at Dampina who was sitting sadly on the floor, "How many will it be?"

"346." Lied Dampina.

Dudley was happy now and began to eat his breakfast.

"Mrs Fig says she's broken her legs and can't have them." Said Petunia. "We have to take the freaks with us." She sneered.

Dudley pretended to started crying but then Peirs arrived, he didn't want his friends to see him crying because they thought he was a bully and couldn't show weakness.

They all got into the car but there wasn't enough room so Moistellia, Dampina and Wetisha had to sit in the car boot.

Moistellia started to talk about his dream. "There was a flying motorcycle."

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and got out and opened the boot and punched Moistellia in the face. 'MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"

They went to the zoo and Dudley ate loads of icecream then they went to the reptile house and Wetisha began to speak to the snake while Moistellia and Dampina looked on in amazement.

"Wow you're so cool." Said the other two.

Dudley pushed them all out of the way to look at the snake and then the glass was gone. The snake got out of the cage and Dudley fell into the puddle.

"Haha" thought the triplets.

"Thanks" the snake said.

"You're welcome" Wetisha said back

When they got home Uncle Vernon smacked all of them and they had to go to the cubpoard and not come out for an entire week. They didn't even get the sandwich Petunia said they might get which made them really sad.

End chapter one- The disappearing window

* * *

 **Omg a new journey begins guys. So we've taken some classes to improve our spelling and stuff from Hogwarts and Mermaids. In case you couldn't tell this story is about our original characters of ourselves, Moist, Wet and Damp, to Moistellia, Wetisha and Dampina, respectively.**

 **Please review and subscribe xoxoxo- Wet Salad.**


	2. enveopes from strangers

when we got back we had a really long punishment. By the time we got out it was summer holidays and Dudley broke his camera, his air o plane and ran over Mrs FIgs when she was crossing the road.

Moistellia, Dampina and Wetisha were glad that school was over but they couldn't get away from Dudleys thugs who beat them up every single day Dampina even broke her fingers.

Dudley had friends and their favourite game was ''Moistellia Dampina and Wetisha Hunting''

Which was why they spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays where they could see a ray of wish.

when january September came he was going to secondary schol and for the first time in their lives they wouldn't be with Dudley.

Dudley was going to Uncle Vernon's private school Smellytings. Piers Polhug was going there too. But Dampina, Wetisha and Moistellia had to go to the public school though. Dudley said it was funny but it was not.

"They are going to kill you" he laughed, "want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No" they said, "We willll be sick."

Auntie Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his ugly uniform and the triplets got left with Mrs Figgs. "

But Mrs Figg was angry at the cats because she had broken her leg because she was dumb and fell over the cat like an IDIOT.

They went home

Uncle vernon was proud of Dudley. But the triplets wasn't.

Auntie Petunia was making dudleys old clothes into a uniform for the triplets. "

"Why are they so wet?" They all said?

"Get the mail." She said angrily like a horse.

"She is like a horse." Said Dampina. "If you cover her eyes she will calm down, like a horse."

When they found the letter they were surprised to find that it was addressed to all of them?

Mr D Mr W and M4 W Potter

6 Privete Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey.

The envelope was really heavy for an envelope.

It didn't have a stamp?

"Hurry up!" Shouted Uncle Vernon. "Are you checking for bombs?" He laughed but it was not funny bombs are nothing to joke about.

"IT'S MY LETTER!' **S** _ **he**_ y shouted.

"Oh no!" Uncle Vernon and Petunia shouted. "Now we have to go on the run!"

They went to the hut on the rock and BOOM somone was knocking on the door to come in.

"It's our birthday." They said.


	3. the finale battle!

Chapter 3: The person who looks after the opening things.

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley became awake.

"Where is the cannon?" he said stupidly, with his fat face. There was a loud noise behind them and Vernon came falling in. He had a big gun in his fat hands.

"Who is out there?" he said "I have arms"  
There was a pause and then –

SMASH! SMASHY BANG WALLOP and stuff.

The door was hit and fell off. A big man was stood in the doorway, he was like super big. His face was hiding underneath hair, but his eyes were sticking out. His eyes were like big shiny beetle. The man banged his head on the roof as he came in. He put the door back. It got quieter from the storm. He turned around and looked at them.

"Could you not make me some tea, please. Preferably Earl Grey." He walked over to the sofa, Dudley was scared. "Would you mind making some room for me, please?" Dudley make a mouse noise and tried to hide behind his mum but he was fat but she was not but she was hiding behind Vernon who was fat so she was hidden.

"Moistellia" said the big man. They looked up and Hagrid smiled. "You were a baby. You look like your mum. Dampina you look like your dad. Wetisha you look like both of them, but better. As if both of them had a child together but was hotter than them" Hagrid winked.

Vernon coughed. "Leave, please."  
"Shhhh" He said, making the shh motion with his finger and lips. He picked up his gun and threw it away.

Vernon coughed again.

"Happy birthday, you three, have this cake I made, I sat on it. Sorry."

He took a box out of his trouser pocket. There was cake. It said "Happy Burthday, Harry" on it.

They forgot what to say so they said "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" in unison.

"Haha" said Hagrid. "Yes, Hagrid, I live in a hut at school" He shook the triplets. "Gimme tea or whiskey" His eyes fell onto the empty grate. He made a pig noise.

"Ugg ugg" he said as he made fire. The triplets felt like they were bathing in a sun.

The sofa sagged. He took things out and drank. Everyone was shhhed.

"Don't touch him Dudley" said the uncle. Dudley was sad.

"Your son is fat, I won't feed him" said the caveman. The triplets liked the sausage except for Wetisha who didn't like sausages and looked at the caveman.

"Who are you?" they said again.

"Hagrid" said Hagrid. "I live at school. Hogwarts"

"No" said Moistellia

Hagrid was surprise.

"Sorry" said Dampina.

"Sorry?" growled Hagrid looking at the Dursleys who went into the darkness. "Your parent was a wizard. Your mother is dead, she died when giving birth to the three of you"

They felt guilty. "all what?"

"WAIT!" yelled Hagrid. He filled the hut, crushing the Dursleys. "THESE TRIPLETS ARE IDIOTS"

The triplets thought this was going a bit far. They had been to school after all and their marks weren't bad.

"I know some things" said Wetisha. "I can you know, do maths and stuff" Moistellia and Dampina laughed because Wetisha was really bad at maths.

Hagrid waved "About our world, your world, my world, your parents world. By parents I mean father because your mother is dead because she died giving birth to you"

They felt guilty again.

"What world?" said Moistellia.

Hagrid exploded. "Dursleys!" he booed.

Vernon said "Mimblewimble" Hagrid stared wildly at the triplets. "You must know about you mum and dad. They're famous! Well your dad is. Was. Your mum died giving birth to you. You are famous"

"Our mum and dad weren't famous were they?" said Dampina

"Your mum isn't" said Hargid "She died giving birth to you"

They felt guilty.

Hagrid put his fingers in his hair and said "You don't know what you are"

Vernon found something "STOP!" he said "stop talking"

Hagrid was angry. "You didn't tell it!"

Hagrid gave them the letter.

SCHOOL OF MAGIC.

DEAR TRIPLETS,

COME TO SCHOOL OF MAGIC. TERM BEGINS 1ST SEPT.

GOODBYE.

They had questions.

Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl.

The triplets closed its mouth.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid. The triplets was scared. When Vernon forgot stuff it meant he was angry. They were afraid Hagrid was angry.

"He's not going" said Vernon. Hagrid grunted "Yes he is"

"A what?" said Wetisha. "A muggle" replied Hagrid "They are fat muggles."

"We stamped on them" said Vernon

"I'm a wizard?" said Dampina.

"Yes" Hagrid.

Auntie Petunia "I knew this would happen ever since they died in that car crash"

"A CAR CRASH?!" roared Hagrid "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage. Everyone knows Lily died giving birth to you three"

They felt guilty again.

"But why?" said the three in unison.

"Lily Potter died giving birth to you"

They felt guilty again.

Hagrid threw dirt at the Dursleys.

He looked at the fire in euphoria sadly and said "It starts with a person called –"

"Who?" Moistellia interrupted

"I don't like talking"

"Why not?" said Wetisha.

"There was a bad wizard. Very bad. Very very bad. Her name was" Hagrid stopped.

"Write it down" said Dampina

"No I can't spell Pily Lotter"

The triplets looked at each other and spoke telepathically. "That sounds familiar." Said Dampina

* * *

 **thank you for reading this story this is the end**

 **xoxoxo wet salad**


End file.
